runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:Patch Notes (11 January 2012)
The following small fixes and adjustments have now been made to the game. If you spot any further bugs in-game, please use the Bug Report feature. Graphical: *A broken fence is now reachable near the Barrows area. *A clearer font is now being used in the minimenu and the mouseover popups. *The necromancer robe bottom no longer stretches on female characters. *Ozan no longer flicks an arrow through the guard observing him in Varrock. *A floating tree in the Wilderness has been removed. *The Cheongsam skirt no longer stretches when performing certain emotes. *The money pouch icon no longer flickers in fixed screen mode in safe mode. *Some pots at the camp in the Lumbridge Swamp no longer clip with the ground. *A tile where players could hide in Clan Wars has been fixed. *The Loyalty shop icon has been added to the World map's legend. *Portions of the bridges in the Lava Flow Mine can no longer be temporarily deleted by planting flowers. *Players' feet no longer clip through the floor in the upper level of the Ancient Cavern. *Certain capes no longer clip through the photo booth. *A broken fire in the outlaw camp near Edgeville is now animated correctly. Quests & Tasks: *Duradel will no longer attempt to talk to the player after While Guthix Sleeps via an enchanted gem. *A small typo in the Branches of Darkmeyer quest journal has been fixed. *Checking charges on Drakan's medallion now uses the correct grammar when the medallion has one charge left. *It is now possible to use the pickaxe in the player's toolbelt during Enakhra's Lament. *The tinderbox in a toolbelt can now be used to light K'Chunk's fire on the island south of Mos Le'Harmless. Skills & Minigames: *Obtaining a sceptre of the gods now works correctly with a full inventory. *Attempting to recharge a shield from Stealing Creation now works correctly. *The skill advance guide for level 50 Herblore now states that the player has the required Herblore level for Flash Powder Factory, instead of Agility. Other: *The "Chaotic Cookery" music track is now unlocked for all players on login. *The "You have already used your low alchemy charges" message will no longer appear when quickly switching between the Explorer's ring and another ring. *Pineapples no longer have "slice" as the top option. *Bananas now have a "slice" option. *The Dervish costume's headgear now correctly protects players from desert dehydration. *The icon in the skill guide for the Warriors' Guild has been updated to no longer use the defunct Warriors' Guild tokens. *Reclaiming the Jack of Trades aura no longer gives a message about failing to obtain enough XP for the reward. *The Flash Powder Factory and Polypore Dungeon entries of the skill advance guide have been switched around. *Examining an object in a bank no longer brings up a popup over the inventory. *The magic shortbow's special attack will no longer work if the player only has one arrow. *Vampyres in the God Wars dungeon are no longer referred to as Vampires. *The Clan skilling ring now works correctly for Summoning if the player's Summoning level has been drained. *Damage taken from killing a carnivorous chinchompa now counts as normal combat damage. *The message given when adding a single coin to a player's money pouch now uses the correct grammar. *A typo has been fixed when using the sawmill without the correct amount of money. *The money pouch now shows the correct increase in wealth when receiving multiple coins through pickpocketing. *The "Deposit all from money pouch" button has been moved to the right-hand side of the "Deposit all from Beast of burden" button in the bank interface. Categoría:2012 updates Categoría:11 de enero updates